the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderbolts (Warner Bros./Marvel Stud10s/Blue Sky Studios/DC Comics/Universal Pictures/20th Century Fox/Sony Pictures Animation/Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Animation/Pixar Animation Studios/Allspark Pictures) (2018)
Wonderbolts is a 2018 American-Canadian-Australian-Chinese-British-Indian animated superhero science fiction fantasy action spy thriller film produced by Marvel Studios, Blue Sky Studios, DC Comics, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures Animation, Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Pixar Animation Studios, Allspark Pictures, Boulder Media and DHX Media and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot From the creators of The Lego Batman Movie, Happy Feet, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ice Age: Collision Course, Robots, Rio, Batman v. Superman, Fast and Furious, Jurassic World, X-Men, Hotel Transylvania, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Emoji Movie, Mission: Impossible, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Shrek, Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Toy Story 3, Monsters University, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Cars 3, Ratatouille, WALL-E and Up., CBeebies: The Movie., CBeebies: The Movie 2: The World Tour., CBeebies The Movie 3: Over And The Internet. Cast * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Leader of Wonderbolts. * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Leader of Wonderbolts. * Kelly Metzger as Spitfire, Member of Wonderbolts. * Matt Hill as Soarin, Member of Wonderbolts. * Tabitha St. Germain as Blaze, Member of Wonderbolts. * Claire Corlett as Surprise, Member of Wonderbolts. * Kelly Sheridan as Misty Fly, Member of Wonderbolts. * Andrea Libman as Fleetfoot, Member of Wonderbolts. * Michelle Creber as High Winds, Member of Wonderbolts. * Trevor Devall as Thunderlane, Member of Wonderbolts. * Britt Irvin as Lightning Dust, Member of Wonderbolts. * John Leguizamo as Sid, Member of Wonderbolts. * Jim Parsons as Oh, Member of Wonderbolts. * Elijah Wood as Mumble, Member of Wonderbolts. * Jim Sturgess as Soren, Member of Wonderbolts. * Martin Lawrence as Boog, Member of Wonderbolts. * Will Smith as Lance Sterling, Member of Wonderbolts. * Kevin James as Otis, Member of Wonderbolts. * Ben Burtt as WALL-E, Member of Wonderbolts. * Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy, Member of Wonderbolts. * Scott McCord as Yang, Member of Wonderbolts. * Randy Thom as Toothless, Member of Wonderbolts. * Bob Peterson as Dug, Member of Wonderbolts. * Patton Oswalt as Remy, Member of Wonderbolts. * Simon Pegg as Buck, Member of Wonderbolts. * Ray Romano as Manny, Member of Wonderbolts. * Denis Leary as Diego, Member of Wonderbolts. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket, Member of Wonderbolts. * Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund, Member of Wonderbolts. * Bruce Willis as RJ, Member of Wonderbolts. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Member of Wonderbolts. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Member of Wonderbolts. * Colin Hanks as Bow Hothoof, Rainbow Dash's Father. * Samantha Womack as Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's Mother. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's Sister. * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen, main villain. * John Malkovich as Dave, secondary villain. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel, third villain. * Ryan Kwanten as Kludd, fourth villain. * Danny McBride as Wolf Boss, fifth villain. * Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar, sixth villain. Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Marvel Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:DC Comics Category:Universal Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:DHX Media Category:2:35:1 Aspect Ratio Films Category:Films directed by Brad Bird Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Film Scores by Heitor Pereira Category:Movies Aired On HBO Family Category:Movies Aired On HBO Max Category:Movies Aired On Cartoon Network Category:Movies Aired On TBS Category:Movies Aired On TNT Category:Movies Aired On Nickelodeon Category:Movies Aired On Nick @ Nite Category:Movies Aired On Disney Channel Category:Movies Aired On Disney XD Category:Movies Aired On Freeform Category:Movies Aired On FX Category:Movies Aired On FXX Category:Movies Aired On USA Network Category:Movies Aired On Syfy Category:Movies Aired On Paramount Network Category:Movies Aired On Discovery Family Category:Movies Aired On AMC Category:Movies Aired On Comedy Central Category:Boulder Media